


Sitting in a tree

by ivyness



Series: AU Yeah August 2018 [23]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Crack, Fluff, Hiding in trees, M/M, au yeah august, stabbing with forks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 19:12:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15780333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivyness/pseuds/ivyness
Summary: Please don't surprise Sidney





	Sitting in a tree

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this little bit of history: Radu III, brother of Vlad III (Vlad the Impaler) nearly killed Mehmed II, the future sultan of the Ottoman’s, after Mehmed invited him up to his chambers. Radu, seemingly unaware that the offer was sexual in nature, was startled when Mehmed embraced and then tried to kiss him. Radu stabbed the prince in the leg, then ran and hid in a tree. They later became lovers, and maintained a relationship for the rest of their lives.

Sidney was not hyperventilating. He was on the very edge of a panic attack but locked down his breathing and leaned heavily against the rough tree bark, letting it scrape harshly at his hands and his feet. He refused to listen to the angry shouting or look down at the guards who were undoubtedly surrounding him, ready to haul him off in chains on charges of high treason.

Sidney could be perfectly calm and rational about the situation, which was: 1) he was hiding in a tree 2) he was doing a very bad job at hiding in a tree 3) he had almost lost his first kiss 4) he wished that he _had_ lost his first kiss and wasn’t that a revelation and 5) he would likely be executed for attempted regicide

Sidney peaked down from his precarious perch at Flower who was yelling and gesticulating violently at the royal guards. They were unmoved. But they also didn’t seem too keen on dragging him out of his tree so Sidney figured he could ignore them for now. Flower on the other hand was livid.

As far as chaperones went, Flower was pretty laid back. Sidney had learned from a young age to be very aware of his image and people’s perception of him, and although he knew he didn’t need a chaperone, he knew meetings tending to go smoother with one in tow. Or at least they were supposed to.

Chaperones were almost certainly not supposed to let their charges climb trees after almost being kissed. Sidney blames the almost being kissed part on Flower. The stabbing a prince in the leg with a fork...that one was Sidney’s fault. And as for the hiding in a tree, Sidney feels like he can safely blame Geno. Prince Geno.

Sidney could still feel the warmth of Geno’s hand on his thigh and remembered the way Geno had gently cradled his cheek and leaned in close to steal a kiss. Sidney felt his face burn in mortification. In hindsight, Sidney should have recognized what it meant to be invited up to someone’s chambers without a chaperone but come on, it was _Geno_. Geno who was always kind and wonderful, and so horrifyingly straight that Sidney felt guilty just imagining it.

“Sid!” Geno called, startling Sidney from his thoughts. “Sid, come down, it’s dangerous up there.”

Sidney had no intention of coming down, possibly ever. “No thank you,” he said primly, “I will gladly live out the rest of my miserable existence up here.”

Geno leaned back against the tree, uncaring of the bark ruining his silk shirt, as he dismissed all his guards. Flower just glared at Geno and stepped back out of hearing.

Geno grinned lopsidedly up at Sid. “Didn’t mean to scare you.”

Sid huffed in annoyance and pulled some twigs and leaves to rain down on Geno’s stupid smiling face, “I wasn’t scared. You just surprised me is all. Besides I thought you were straight!”

“Me too,” Geno shrugged, unconcerned.

Sidney sputtered indignantly and leaned out precariously to glare down at Geno, “What do you mean you didn’t know!?”

Geno turned and held out his arms bracingly, “Careful Sid,” he chided, and when it was clear that Sid had no intention of falling, he continued in a quieter voice, “Before, was only women. And so I thought it was only women. But then there was Sid and I realized it wasn’t ‘women’ or ‘men and women’, it was ‘Natalia’ and ‘Katya’ and ‘Anna’ and now ‘Sid.’” Geno smiled a little helplessly, and carefully pronounced each word, “I am sorry. Did not mean to scare you. Please come down.”

Sidney looked at Geno’s gentle smile and open arms with suspicion. “If I come down, am I going to be tossed into a dungeon?”

“For what?” Geno asked in genuine confusion.

“For stabbing you with a fork!”

“Is just a scratch, Sid, is not big deal.” Geno said as he patted his leg, which was bound in a stark white bandage. “Doctor say it missed major artery.”

“An artery!” Sidney sputtered and harshly threw down a branch, careful to miss Geno by about two feet. “I could have killed you!”

Geno nodded gravely, “Yes, was very dangerous. Almost on deathbed. You should come down and make sure I’m okay.”

Sidney hesitated, torn between wanting to check for himself and leaving the safety of his tree. “Will you try to kiss me again?”

“Only if you want me to.”

Sidney paused to think. “Okay,” he said and hopped down from the tree into Geno’s open arms.

Geno caught him with a grunt and they both fell, tumbling to the grass, laughing. Geno pulled him in close and gently brushed leaves from Sidney’s hair. “May I kiss you?” Geno quietly asked.

Sidney pretended to think about it and couldn’t help the smile the broke out on his face, “Yes, please.”


End file.
